


Idol Prattle

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Idol AU, Lots of self depreciation from Ryuji, M/M, Party, Secret Santa, also almost everyone is an idol FIGHT ME, but don’t worry bc Akira is there :), im bad at tagging, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: After all the concerts, signings, famous friends, followers... the stardom never really felt real to Ryuji.And, well, neither did the fact that one of the top idols had taken up an interest in him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Idol Prattle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I really hope you like this present, sorry I’m later than everyone else. I hated my first idea and restarted about a week ago so I’ve been plugging away! 
> 
> My too much gene kicked in and I had to go back and edit a bazillion times!

One thing Ryuji won’t ever forget about being in this business? How great it feels. 

How fantastic the lights feel upon his skin, making him warm, making that stage even hotter than it already was when he was dancing across it. Breathy and still onbeat, feet moving so elegantly as he was trained all this time, even when he couldn’t hear the music anymore. 

There was a wide smile on his face, displayed to the entire stadium on three screens above him. Lanterns bobbing in the crowd to a song they’d all memorized, lyrics coming back to him like an echo as they left his fans mouths. 

Hands scooping in different directions, his movements dove towards the crowd a bit. The move rehearsed billions of times over and over. He still thought the bit right here was funny. Like a sideways airplane hurtling downwards for a moment, wings tipping one way with his arms before he drew them back in, and spun. Distinct screams in the mass of people in front of him sounded, some shriek-like, some blood-curdling. None of that took away from his eyes catching the stage lights above. 

White,  _ yes.  _ But bright, a beacon. Something he remembered the feeling of and held on to from his very first concert. How he could stare into the beating lights hanging, and see the people out in the stands still. Almost ready to scream,  _ “I made it!”  _

_ And?  _ He did make it. 

Dimming above him, fans shouting his name as the show ended. He wondered what his mother was up to. How she was planning on decorating the kitchen to the new home he’d bought for her… was she listening to his songs like she always did? Dancing around the living room while she looked for her reading glasses for the billionth time this week? 

One final wave and he twisted away. Back to reality, the curtain a practical door into wonderland. He’d swear Alice must’ve really been having an acid trip, because the feeling of finishing up a concert felt like he’d just hoisted himself up out of that hole she fell into. 

Ready to come back into the real world, he smiled at the smell of ramen waiting for him. Already sensing that the group of stagehands they hired for this specific venu where going to be nervous, holding out the bowl like every other time. And of course, he’d put on a soft grin, thank them and take it gently from their practically trembling hands. 

_ Who knew he’d ever be intimidating in this way?  _ He’d always just assumed it was going to be his gruff appearance, and nasty attitude built up by years and years of people putting him down. To watch his classmates scurry away when he simply asked,  _ “What’s the lunch special?”  _

__ Taking the bowl now however, he quickly found his feet taking him back to his dressing room, phone vibrating in his pocket. Really he didn’t know how he carried ramen, ran, and answered a call all at once. 

“Oh, it’s done already? How’d this one go? You like that big stage out there?” The voice familiar, tones practically ingrained in his mind by now. 

Before jamming the noodles into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in years, he replied, “Yea! It was totally amazing, Ann! I really felt like a star out there!” 

She giggled, “Ryuji you  _ are  _ a star, you know?.. speaking of. Are you up to a party tonight? All the big wigs will be there, I understand if you’re too tired thou-“

Almost gagging on the ramen now, he was practically breathless, “Wha- is that even a question, Ann! Of course!” 

“Oh thank god. Akira would’ve killed me if you didn’t go.” He could tell she was occupied on the other end, multitasking queen at this point, he was proud of her for being able to manage her life so well. And, at the very same time, help him manage his own. 

And-  _ oh wait.  _

__ Kurusu Akira. One of the most important figures in Japan's idol business at the current moment, millions of fans fawning over his looks and personality from across the globe. Meek when he wanted to be behind the scenes, but reeking of fervent stage presence. Zealous, bright and peppy in all the right places. 

It was as if there was a mask placed upon him, and that an entirely new character had taken his spot. Smirks and wild movements matching the smoothness of his velvety voice. Some called him cocky, but Ryuji took so much inspiration from him. Confidence in his moves an inspiration for a rookie like him, to even fathom that the brilliant Akira would even want to associate with him. 

It simply felt scandalous to believe such a thing. 

“Akira wants me to go? Why!?” He voiced his confusion, trying to remember anything he’d ever said to the star in the past that would make him someone who he  _ wants  _ to see. 

She sighed, “Boy. How many times do I have to tell you that Akira practically  _ drools  _ over you. You should see his face when he watches you on screen, of course he wants you there.” 

Her words frankly meant nothing to his self esteem. To believe in something as bonkers as the face of Japan actually taking an interest in him? Insane. 

Even if it were true, he’d try to shove that affection onto someone more deserving than some punk-looking newbie like himself. Their entire shtick was different from each other, Ryuji all smiles and happiness on stage. Jumping around and sliding into his moves as opposed to Akira, who sent messages and songs through silky movements and sly grins. 

Certainly it wasn’t a bad thing to be different, Ryuji had learned that over the years. And hell, it’s sort of what got him here. He didn’t want to change his ways of performing, and he wasn’t dissing Akiras either. 

He was just unable to even think about the golden boy wanting anything with him. Knowing it’d only end in something bad, publicity wise, style wise… all those former years had ingrained the simple thought still in Ryuji's head. 

_ You’re not good enough.  _

“You remember Rise right?” 

He let her have her fun for a moment before she laughed at her own joke, “Okay, okay. Yeah. It’s her party, she has a big one every time she starts a tour. You’ve been to her house with me before, it starts at seven.

Scoffing, he ran a hand through his hair, and then grimaced. Feeling the sweat on his palm and coming to the conclusion that he should shower before he went anywhere, “This doesn’t seem real, Ann.”

Somehow, even through a speaker, he could sense her beam, “You’ve come so far, Ryuji. You should try to accept that reality you’ve been pushing away.” 

By the time he’d let her words sink in, she’d hung up. Leaving a witty response stuck in his throat, standing alone in his dressing room with the phone still stuck on his ear. Debating whether or not he should text her his joke instead… 

Reaching for his noodles, he frowned at the coldness. Already chucking them in the trash before he’d processed the fact that re-heating existed. Wondering when he got to a point in his life that throwing away instant ramen was okay, and not a waste of money to him. 

Day to day living wasn’t a part of his life anymore. Paycheck to paycheck, each coin counting towards something far from freedom. A few left to his name as he gave all the rest to his mother, coming home drained from a job he’d randomly picked up. Shucking off his dirty apron, or unpinning his name tag, just to close his eyes for a solid two hours. Up and at em’ the next day to start dance rehearsal at a studio halfway across town. Just remembering it made him tired, and gave him the same depressed feeling he’d felt every single day. 

Ryujis first concert gig, small, but all the more large to him, had given him more money on the table than he’d gotten in a month. And suddenly, the hobby he’d thought about quitting so many times, became something he wanted to do for real. 

Chuckling at himself, and putting on his jacket, he texted his driver, internally hoping guards were outside to protect him from a 45 minute impromptu signing… Just the thought of those two words distracting him enough,  _ “for real.”  _

Fans deemed it his catchphrase. His mom screamed it when he brought home what seemed like a bank. He said it, breathlessly, when he saw his face on a magazine. When his followers on Instagram massed over 500,000, when a song hit number 17 on the top one hundred…

He honestly had to keep asking himself that to make sure he wasn’t in a different timeline. Waking up in his luxurious bedroom, looking into the large bathroom mirror, into his eyes that saw far too much in his short lifetime, and asking,  _ “for real?”  _ To start his day. 

Luckily, his manager stood by the door, glancing up from her phone. Smile hard to find under all that seriousness, her business face shown to the world more than her casual one. Another distraction to thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking at the moment, all he could do was send an appreciative beam back to her. 

“A party At Kujikawas, hm?” She asked, the all-knowingness of her words striking a different grin onto the stars face. 

“Is it good publicity or what?” He was eager. Pushing at the door without even looking for any hoards of people ready to pounce on him.

Luckily for the two, it was just their usual car, the big black one with the smooth leather Ryuji loved to sink into. The woman getting in first as she scrolled through her phone, “Oh you bet. Make sure to post at least three things. Maybe two for one of your stories, and an Instagram post? They’ll surely eat it up.” 

“What would I do without you Ms. Class Pres?” He knew before he’d even said it that she’d roll her eyes. 

“You’d be lost and terrified, Ryuji. What a silly question.” She teased back, buckling up for the unusually bumpy ride through the streets of Tokyo. 

Nodding, the only other thing he could possibly think of to say, just felt right, “Thank you, Makoto.” 

She wasn’t exaggerating either, Ryuji would have no idea where he was if she wasn’t there with a map to point him in the right direction. Always there, it was hard to believe the girl he once feared in high school… he feared even now in his career. 

Makoto was always stern when she needed to be, and loose when she chooses the right time to be. Demeanor switching on a dime, over the years he’d learned to just fluctuate with her moods as well. Happy that she could even juggle him with all of her busy jobs on the side. 

After highschool, she went on to university. Plugging away and earning internships left and right while Ryuji trained to be a  _ dancer  _ of all things. Graduating and landing a job with her sister, Sae, before he’d even gotten one foot out the door. Always the one to strive for greatness, he could feel his chest warm up at the memories of her cheering him on. Encouraging him to pull though and make a living out of something he found passion in. 

Needless to say, when Ryuji started to gain heat, she was more than willing to make the time needed to become his manager. Frankly not trusting anyone else with his life, if Makoto advised him to jump off a bridge, he’d probably listen to her. 

She patted him on the back for good measure as he hopped out of the car. Empty parking garage a relief, his feet hitting the cement echoed throughout. Shocked that it was so silent before he’d twisted to see the two security guards posted on the sides of the main entrance to his apartment. 

Makoto waved before the car pulled away, silent even as it descended the ramps, probably taking his manager to whatever case she was trying to solve now. Magic coursing through her veins in order to switch back and forth between the fame-life, and true crime. 

The two men awaiting his movements, he quickly got back into reality. Nodding towards him as he found his way to the elevator, punching in his floor and automatically sighing heavily in relief. Exhaustion barely taking over him as the floors ticked by. 

Such a lavish place he always adamantly protested needing didn’t take away from his want to just simply  _ relax.  _

Grey wood floors, slick black couch… how much time did he have to lay down for a bit? 

_ Ding!  _

**From: Unknown**

-I’m so excited to see you at the party tonight! 

It wasn’t hard to furrow his brow at the text received. Throwing his backpack full of rather useful items to the side as he flopped down into the comfy fabric sectional specifically picked out by him. Not a bit of care into the suggestions to change it from the designers because the black was  _ one  _ shade off from all the other items in the living room. 

**To: Unknown**

-Uh 

He thought about his words, fingers carefully hovering over the keyboard in his thoughts. As if typing what he was going to type was a trivial matter. 

**To: Unknown**

-I feel bad to ask but who is this 

**. . .**

The ever ominous typing symbol so small, yet so scary. 

**From: Unknown**

-Akira

-You know

-Kurusu

Trying not to slap himself in the face, Ryuji’s anxiety about the whole party situation just seemed to become even more awful. Heart picking up pace at the implications adding up before him. 

Like, how the star has his number, _ where did he get said number _ ? How he had taken the time and texted that he was excited for Ryuji to come to the party..?

_ A real deal handsome, beautiful, magnificent celebrity such as Kurusu Akira… wanted to interact with the likes of him? Ryuji’s list of positive words to describe him could go on forever.  _

_ His managers are good at publicity, hm? _ Because god knew the idol would never get in touch with Ryuji willingly. Probably being guided to treat the new blood with care before the media ripped him apart. Something deep rooted within the blond told him never to believe in shit like that, that he should always pick apart the flaws of himself. Even when everything going on was all alright. 

Akira was the one guy he’d looked up to his whole time in the business, and frankly was the only one who was as nice behind the scenes as he was to the public. Greeting Ryuji for the first time a couple years back just at the very start, shaking his hand firmly and giving him advice… 

They had spoken a bit afterwards. From red carpets, sitting next to each other at award ceremonies, or movie premieres. There was even one time Akira had traded seats just to be right by Ryuji for an action film they’d booth been invited to… 

Well. there was the time they went incognito together. Makoto and Akiras manger gladly accepting a normal day out, and planning their respective stars time together like it was a celebrity play-date. A cafe, the park, uncomfortable scarves and sunglasses at nine at night?..

_ Okay. Maybe he was jumping the ship on Akira being too good to chill with him?  _ They’d actually hung out quite a bit now that he thought about it. 

He had countless other people to talk to other than Ryuji, the lowly newcomer who didn’t nearly hit as many record sales as some of those attending this party. Movie stars, beautiful models, media influencers, he couldn’t get it right as to why he was so eager to be with Ryuji. 

Sure, he was almost completely head over heels for the stunning star, but so many circumstances guarded him from ever acting upon any of his dreams. Not even wanting to  _ touch  _ him, let alone romance him like some of the other celebrities could do.

Quickly though, he changed the name in his phone and wondered deeply why he didn’t have his number in the first place. 

**To: Akira**

-oh! 

-thx! but why are you excited 

The ding back was almost immediate, so fast Ryuji flinched. 

**From: Akira**

-Why? I like seeing your face 

-ur presence warms the room ;) 

Winky smiley face?? Ryuji scrunched up his face and laughed into the empty home. Propping himself up with unnecessary throw pillows as he continued on texting.

**To: Akira**

-Aw im flattered 

-ig ill be there sooooooo 

-see you then!   
  


Who was he kidding himself? Once he got to that party, he would try to avoid Akira all he could. Not wanting to tarnish any image he’d built up, just imagining what the press and social media would get out of the two even being caught speaking to each other. 

Most likely Ryuji would be a fumbling mess anyway, blushing and embarrassing himself in the presence of pure greatness. Often wanting to reach out and see for himself how lovely the one who he would fall for could feel holding his hand and… 

_ Hm he sounded like a creep huh?  _ Holding hands with a man he’d never really held a full conversation with? Why would he even put himself through that when he remembered almost throwing up in excitement the first time they’d met. Overwhelmed to the brink of sickness, what would he suppose he’d do if they so much as touched each other. 

That one movie they saw prepared him, not paying attention to the screen at all, rather, paying attention to the shoulder so close to his. Not wanting to spread any untalented genes to the star on top of the world. 

Even Makoto had to show him some breathing exercises to calm him down on their day out. Steady enough to nod along and give curt answers or laughs to Akira as they walked along. 

Maybe he’d have to dig up those exercises again… 

Maybe. He couldn’t help but to dwell on the word as he searched his closet. Vast and too big for his personal liking, he’d rather stick to graphic tees and jeans. Not the eight different tints of dark grey pants to match an overly expensive black jacket. Knowing already that his stylist would have his ass for not adding a color other than the grey, white, black combo he’d chosen. 

Yusuke, the stylist tasked with helping Ann on his clothing endeavors, always sighed at his taste… or lack thereof. 

Heeding a warning he was given, threatened with sewing scissors at a fitting once, he matched a pair of red shoes to a dog tag. Grimacing at his ragtag outfit in the mirror. Noticing the frayed holes in his jeans, how awkward the jacket looked on his horrid posture,.. 

Sure thousands of fans found his style endearing, always swooning over his interesting choices. But reading articles from fashion blogs, or seeing his outfits rated online brought his self esteem lower than it already was. Yusuke advising him against looking at anything of the sort, and threatening those who wrote the harsh critiques with scissors as well. Like they could possibly hear and see him jabbing at the air with his stern look. Protective, and kindly critical of Ryuji, whom he called  _ one of his greatest projects.  _

__ He’d washed up and let fate decide what his hair ended up looking like for tonight. Still thinking about Yusuke and his praises hidden beneath such a held expression. Unlike the previous stylists, he valued Ryuji's personal style, and took his input seriously. Making him laugh more often than not when he was blunt in telling him how awful an idea was. 

_ “Would this look good with red?”  _

_ He remembered the look of disgust, “Do you wish to look like a Christmas tree?”  _

__ Snickering, he nodded towards his reflection, half-expecting it to grimace back at him. 

Like a flip of a dime, that nice black suv rolled up downstairs. Driver Ryuji never really knew, nor did he ever ask his name, knowing only that he could somehow maneuver his way through Tokyo traffic with ease. Getting to destinations like it was absolutely nothing, whereas a taxi would’ve taken an extra hour. 

It was like heaven on wheels the entire twenty minute drive to Rises. Comfortable temperature, he could’ve sworn he dozed off for a bit along the way. 

To think about how casual he could say,  _ “oh I’m going to Rise’s house,” _ did keep him awake however. Just the implication that he knew her, added on top of the fact that  _ he did know her.  _ Didn’t even match that Ann had taken him over multiple times to watch movies, or to get his opinion on some clothing line they’d be modeling together in the future. 

If anything he should’ve been overwhelmed by her over Akira. Pigtails so long at this point he’d rather have her hang him with them over embarrassing himself in front of the other idol. 

Her bright personality shown through even when she simply opened the front door and greeted him. Suffocating him in a hug immediately as she squealed. Something surprisingly, Ryuji was used to. When did he get to the point that being buddy buddy with someone as grand as her, was just something normal? 

“Ugh I’m so glad Ann got you here. Parties are seriously lame without you,” she slapped a hand to his back as he was guided through the entrance. Her own music and chatter of various people filling the space as soon as he stepped foot inside. 

List of unbelievable things in Ryuji's life up to this moment in time. 

    1. He’s an idol
    2. He has hit songs
    3. He has fans who adore him
    4. People actually follow him on social media 
    5. He’s friends with his _teenage boy fantasy date,_ Risette. 
    6. Going to celebrity parties is normal 
    7. Living in a luxury house is normal 
    8. _Akira freakin Kurusu is actively perusing him._



__

And, well. Really the list could go on for ages, and he was already ignoring some wild tale Rise was telling him as he was pulled through rooms full of people he’d only seen on television. 

It was like she was a jack of all trades, modeling, singing, acting… so it was only normal to have such a gigantic place. Somewhere Ryuji got lost in when Ann brought him over for the first time. Too busy looking at photos of people he’d never seen before plastered on her walls, all what she’d informed him where from her little stint going back to school. 

Ann met her early on and their similar personalities binded them into a friendship. Rise being psyched from the beginning of Ryuji’s career, it was fun to have such a big name supporting him. Always asking the two over, and taking his opinion way too seriously. 

So, no. It wasn’t really strange to be so easy going around her. Compared to how scary and intense it was around Akira, Rise was a smooth sailing experience. Claiming all the time that Ryuji reminded her of a friend from highschool, no matter how hard he tried to get more on this dude, all he got was, “He’s like, a smart idiot. And he’s funny.” 

_ Was it a compliment? Was it an insult? Was it a fusion?  _ He’d never know. Just like he’d never know the ‘friend from high school,’ name. 

__ “And that’s how I got this sculpture. Isn't that just silly, Ryuji!?” She asked, not knowing that he never caught any part of what she had just told him. 

Laughing at the situation, not knowing a single thing was funny enough to warrant genuine reaction, “It sure is!” 

She grinned, “You’re always such a great listener,” looking over her shoulder, it was like his mind had just been read, “The food is in the next room over, help yourself.”

Delicate hands were rough in twisting him around to see the snack table, eyes rolling hard, “All these people are on weird diets. You, Ann, and I are like the only ones who can eat all this crap.” 

She also nodded off to the living room, “There’s drinks out there, but I know you’re not too fond of alcohol. So I got that soda you like too!” Her smile sent a wave of happiness to him, stacked upon the idea that she thought of him and his reservations. 

Picking out a macaroon from a stack full of various colored ones, Rise patted him on the back before disappearing to another room. Ryuji sure of it that he wouldn’t be seeing her until she came back from whatever tour was coming up. Always one to get sidetracked in conversations, it was no wonder her and Ann were close. 

_ He’d really done too much thinking for today.  _ __

__ Turning to the table full of goodies, he wondered how many plates he could fit in his arms. Remembering the nice cozy spot towards her bedroom, a little nook overlooking the cityscape her apartment was blessed with. 

He snatched up some basic chip and immediately dipped it into something he was sure had a bit of spice to it. Quickly shoving it into his mouth as he made a game plan. 

If he grabbed some egg rolls, rice balls, whatever meat/veggie mix was towards the end of the table… the potato looking stuff, some pasta salad. He could probably pile on to one plate, and then get another with all of the desserts. 

Nobody was gonna stop him from getting seconds anyway. So if he shimmied off into that little area for a bit, it wasn’t like he’d be noticed. It wasn’t some scandal to get a bit of peace and quiet… was it? 

Picking out something he’d never seen before, Ryuji put that in his mouth too. Almost outwardly moaning at how good it tasted, settling for, “mmmm,” as he decided to add a few of whatever the hell it was too his own buffet on a plate. Trying not to think about how expensive everything he was eating was, he moved on to the next item. Still chewing away on whatever glory the previous food was. 

Before he could grab something else that caught his eye, he furrowed his brow. 

No matter the situation, Ryuji  _ knew  _ when someone was watching him. And unfortunately with mountains of snacks and a mouthful of food, he was left vulnerable. 

_ Was it a top celebrity that he was moments away from embarrassing himself in front of? Did paparazzi somehow sneak in, and snap photos of him eating like a pig for the latest gossip article!? Was Ann taking an unflattering picture for social media?!??! _

__ It was closer to his first guess when he finally slowly made his way to turn around. Head hardly moving as he held his breath, hard to breath in general with everything shoved down his throat. 

_ Akira.  _

“I was just about to ask if the food tasted good.” He smirked, and Ryuji wondered how much more he could dig a hole if he puked right then and there. 

_ Akira freaking Kurusu.  _

__ Frantically, he set his plates down, “Mwwwhph. Arghhaaahh, emph, muwahh.” 

_ Way to go speaking like a moron, like Akira could possibly understand your full-mouthed ramblings.  _

It did earn an endearing giggle from the star though, stepping closer to the scene. And assessing Ryuji's disaster with an overhead view. Looking down with a sort of confusing fondness to his expression, watching the other idol brace the table and try to swallow down everything. 

Tears pricked at his eyes by the time it all made it down, though. Coughing as his fingers dug into the fancy tablecloth, how dumb did he look right now? 

“And you ask why I was excited to see you earlier,” he laughed to himself, so smooth to Ryuji’s aching throat, “I get wonderful shows like this.” 

Patting his own chest before he spoke, it sounded as if he just came up from almost drowning. All out of breath, “You’re too sappy. Who the hell would wanna see someone choke on food, eh!?” 

Gesturing towards his own plate, he was trying to be serious, “Is my near death experience funny!?”

Opening his mouth, Ryuji quickly shut him up, “Don’t you dare answer that!” 

Taking one long sigh to collect his thoughts, he waited for something witty to fall out of that beautiful mouth. Just knowing something entirely mean could sound like heaven if it were to be spoken by that man. 

“I’d be sad if you died, Ryuji.” 

Scrunching up his nose, he surely didn’t want to seem like he was being an ass to Akira, “Wha- mannn.” 

For not having many exchanges, they were running a freakin’ podcast back here! 

And-  _ Oh god he could feel it. He was blushing.  _

“Are you blushing?!” 

Widening his eyes, he vigorously shook his head, “Nuh uh! No!” 

_ He was indeed blushing.  _

__ Pointing to his cheeks, Akira giggled, “I can see it!” 

“No ya can’t!” He shot back, looking the opposite way to hide his face. Taking a moment to process his vocabulary and realizing he was going back to his city-way of speaking. Hoping his speech therapist from back in the day wouldn’t pop out and yell proper terms at him. 

“You’re surprisingly shy for an idol. And for someone who talks as loud as you do-“ 

Shooting a glance, a bit of a pang in his heart suggested something different than being a side effect of love. This one was sharp, and it hurt. 

“That was mean. That was- don’t talk to me like you know me, dude.” He tried not to sneer, but his defensiveness was showing though. Wanting to walk away from the situation,  _ maybe he was wrong about Akira’s personality?  _

__ He was waiting for the realization to set in on that dopey face of his. Watching the loading screen practically form on his face, little gears spinning fast in order to catch up on the situation at hand. 

As non-disheartened as he could look, he frowned, “I get it. I’m an obnoxious person. I’ve heard it a hundred times over.” 

Ryuji saw it click in his mind, “No no no no. I wasn’t- I would never. I wouldn’t want to be around you so much if I thought you were annoying.” 

How could he not be flustered in such a situation? Being insulted, and then complimented in all one go? Jesus forget throwing up, he was going to have a stroke at this point… and now his food was cold. 

“My question exactly, why you so interested in me? Eh?” He really just wanted to eat at this point, it’d been a long-ass day, “Your manager suggest it for publicity? Dude! I just got your number today, isn’t that weird!?” 

Stopping himself short, Ryuji didn’t even leave room for an answer, “Wait forget that. You  _ shouldn’t  _ be chilling with me! Think of your reputation!” 

Akira finally got a word in, “Reputation..? But you haven’t done anything wrong.” 

Ryuji shook his head in response, “Hah, no no. See? My point, you don’t know much about me. You don’t know how vulgar

I can be- god knows everyone read about my dad on my Wikipedia page.”

Akira butted in, “But I’d rather get that information from you firsthand.”

Stepping a little closer, Ryuji wished to run away now. To go check and see if that window by Rise’s room had a latch so he could chuck himself out of it. 

“Rise and Ann seem to be doing fine with you as their friend. Why can’t I have a relationship with you? What’s so wrong about that?” 

_ Shit he was bringing up good points. God damn was there a single thing wrong with this guy, or was he perfect all around? _

__ Looking him straight in his beautiful eyes. Ones he indulged in all the cheesy romance novels his mom has on her bedside table, and wanted to get lost in… he lost all sense of what he was gonna say, “That’s different.” 

Akira blinked hard. And Ryuji held his breath. 

They were practically chest to chest. Ryuji could smell that expensive cologne that he loved so much, but never got the courage to buy. Knowing immediately from this situation that he liked it on Akira better. It made the casual jacket he was wearing seem… so fancy. 

“Alright. What if I don’t want to be your friend?” He asked. 

Even more confused, he wanted to know if a question mark was above his head, “Wait what-“ 

“What is my interest in you is different?” He leaned in more, and Ryuji about smashed his hand into his discarded plate of food. 

Nervously laughing, he couldn’t possibly be thinking what he was, “Uhm… what do you mean?” 

“I like you.” 

His eyes practically fell out of his head, “WHAT?” 

“I do.”

Quickly pushing away, that plan with the window sounded good right about then. Overwhelmed and ready to pass out, maybe the air on his way down would feel good..? 

Like? No way. It was a prank, there had to be cameras on him, walking into the hallway where Rise showed him the statue in all his daze, “You can’t. That’s like, not allowed.” 

Furrowing his brow, he followed Ryuji, “Who says?”

Wide eyes back to the man, Ryuji truly didn’t have an answer, “Wha- well. Me! I say so! I’m a walking headache, I’m annoying. Look at all those people out there, they’d look far better with you than me! I look like a street rat delinquent kid!”

“I mean, just  _ read  _ the news articles and criticisms on me! I’m loud, obnoxious! There are so many other people so much better for someone as fan-freaking-tastic as you Akira!” 

Shrugging, Akira could play casual so well, “Who days delinquent street rats aren’t my type!” 

Could the dude see his eye twitching? Because damn, Ryuji sure could feel it. 

“The only problem I have with you is how much you put yourself down.”

Before he could even process it, he was being cornered, slowly unable to escape, “You’re funny, you’re kind. From the moment I met you, I think I immediately fell for that smile you showed the world. Laugh contagious, I’ve always wanted to get to know you.” 

Oh god.  _ Oh no.  _

__ “Your hair is unique, your style is different, and your stage presence is something I wish I could have. The amount of passion and energy you put in, seeing you up there is like an adrenaline rush.” 

_ He was coming undone,  _ scrunching up his shoulders and leaning away, “Sha- Shaddup. You never talk this much. It’s weird.”

What happened to one sentence answers? Where did these monologues come from and why did they seem so practiced? 

Ryuji’s back hit the wall, and Akira still didn’t stop moving forward, “I love your hair, how wonderful that blush looks with your skin tone-“

“I am _not_ blushing!” He tried.

Akira leaned in more, face too close for any rational thinking, “How bashful you get when people compliment you. Can’t we give it a go?” 

Fuck he was gonna pass out. He hadn’t had stage fright in years… he performed every single day for the past week! What the hell was going on?!?

He laughed nervously, and looked straight to the lips so entirely close to him, “Well… um. I mean, I’d love to. Like, it’s been a dream so far out of my reach for years upon years…” 

“Then do it! Date me!” 

Finally sticking out his hands, he placed them on the stars chest and pushed a bit, “Woah woah woah. I’d like you to come to your senses.”

“I came to my senses when I realized I wanted to call you mine.”

It was silent a moment. 

“Eh. EH!?! ISN'T THAT ONE OF YOUR LYRICS YOU OAF!” He shouted, now trying desperately to get the fuck away from the lunatic, slapping at him aggressively. 

“I wrote it about you!” He closed him in again, boxing him against the wall with his arms trapping both exit points.  _ It was highly doubtful he wrote it for him, but ahh well.  _

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _ This wasn’t real!

He wasn’t being asked out by the biggest pop star Japan had to offer. Nooo this was NOT his life. He wasn’t going to give in to his feelings, he had to hold out and do what was best for Akiras career. 

“Okay, alright… I’ll go out with you.” 

_ WAIT  _

__ “What?” 

It was seriously not Akiras time to be asking “what?” In fact if they went through with this, never would that man saying, “what?” Be okay in his book.  _ Ever.  _ That was his line. 

Why did he say that? Why did he agree!?

To picture the two, hand in hand. Greeting each other after concerts, kissing at events and making the crowd go wild… fancy tuxes, Akira always looked more dashing than usual on the red carpets-

_ What the fuck was he thinking about.  _

__ “I mean, I’m stressed about us not spending much time together before this whole thing,” he paused just to take notice to how dopey the smile on Akira's face looked, snickering, “But you make it out to seem like you’ve known me for ages.”

He thought he sensed a sort of realization in the other as he backed off a bit. Not all up in Ryuji’s business for once this night as he spoke, “You learn more about someone when you’re together.” 

Humming he considered it, “Are you sure?.. with me?” 

Akira rolled his eyes, “duh.” 

Putting his hands up in defense, he laughed to himself at the situation. At how crazy his life was to this point, “What about the public? You know for a fact some of our fans won’t approve.” 

Grinning wide, Ryuji started to consider seeing the magnificent smile everyday, “Our managers already took care of it.” 

Makoto was always the one to do damage control with these sort of things. Even before anything ever happened, and by god Ryuji was grateful for that. 

“Oh, okay cool.” 

It was truly taking him a while tonight to process things. 

…   
  


One way or another, despite all his worries. His insecurities overtaking him at some point, and outright denying the star, he was sure this was going to work out just fine. 

Who’s to say he wouldn’t fall in love?

“Wait how did the managers know we were gonna be going out..?”

That nervous look he was given.  _ Was not the answer he was looking for.  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
